User talk:Marcopolo47/archive4
Archives ---- Archive #1 Archive #2 Archive #3 Sign My Guest Book, Foo! ' Archives Do what fyren did imo. Lord of all tyria 20:40, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :My computer freezes and I have to restart it every time i go there.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:41, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Back on Topic He has attribute rank, like, -1337 or something. He'll be kicked out of the server for AFKing by then. And then he is deleted out of the namespace of GW -- -- (s)talkpage 20:41, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :Wait, what? I forgot what we were talking about(too stoned)-- (Talk) ( ) 20:45, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ::Hari-Kari Ritualing Barbiers -- -- (s)talkpage 20:46, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, yea, right. (^wow tht looks weird now tht I look back on it^). He won't be kicked if keeps clicking on the game every 10 hours-- (Talk) ( ) 20:48, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :::He will be unable to do so when dead -- -- (s)talkpage 20:48, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ::::good point, but what if he maps?-- (Talk) ( ) 20:49, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :::::It got burned down by a termite army with stingrays and laz0rs -- -- (s)talkpage 20:50, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::tht's unfortunate, get a teammate to kill the termite army, then rebuild town, and ''then map?-- (Talk) ( ) 20:51, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::And die instantly, cause mapping was glitched. When you spawn, you get nked by 1504 Siege Attacks, 15 Firestorms, 12 Meteors, Shadow Shroud, and a rabbit with vicious claws and shizl -- -- (s)talkpage 20:54, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Why not hamstorm? 13:48, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :Gogo, 3 energy regeration warriors with bows?-- (Talk) ( ) 18:54, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::Why not?! 18:59, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::'''A Deadly Combination: Strike with Hamstring, and then rain fire down upon him as he slowly limps away. -- (Talk) ( ) 19:09, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::: Only a W/R with Brutal Strike and Final Trust that murders all below 50% health is btter! 19:12, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Warriors sufficient self-healing invincible-- (Talk) ( ) 19:18, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::not! 19:20, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::arrgh, u fucked up my table like you did with my userpage.-- (Talk) ( ) 19:23, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Wasn't me. 19:25, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::eh? liar-- (Talk) ( ) 19:27, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::All your base are belong to me. 19:28, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::dang. pwnd again-- (Talk) ( ) 19:30, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Boo! -- -- (s)talkpage 19:32, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::/hide-- (Talk) ( ) 19:33, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Lol, about time vipermai ;) 19:34, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I was in RA, playing as a war with 80 DPS, wich surpasses my other war builds -- -- (s)talkpage 19:38, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Ur still a vipergay... 19:40, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::great, lets all spam Josh's (woot! real name) talk page with pointless comments!-- (Talk) ( ) 19:42, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::And you are ShadyGayPokemonNerd -- -- (s)talkpage 19:44, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::I amb not a pokemon nerd! I just like to play pokemon! 19:45, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Josh is really a stupid name.. 19:45, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::But you do play pokemon, and pokemon is for nerdz -- -- (s)talkpage 19:45, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::/agree-- (Talk) ( ) 19:46, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::/disagree 19:47, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::/agree to disagree-- (Talk) ( ) 19:48, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::/overruled -- -- (s)talkpage 19:47, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::But.. pokemons are cool ='( 19:49, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::i loll'd-- (Talk) ( ) 19:49, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::Notrly -- -- (s)talkpage 19:49, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::Back on topic, .. what was the topic? 11:38, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::Barbiers using Hari-Kari Ritual -- -- (s)talkpage 11:41, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Does he use frenzy? 11:42, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Dno, but he has -1337 is the linked attribute. -- -- (s)talkpage 11:45, 6 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::but 1338 is way better, beyond leet! 11:47, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::1336 is teh haxx -- -- (s)talkpage 11:49, 6 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::7334 lol 11:52, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::4P3 ftw -- -- (s)talkpage 12:22, 6 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Now you messed up his talkpage! 12:23, 6 October 2007 (UTC)\ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::My text is overextending!!!Noez -- -- (s)talkpage 12:33, 6 October 2007 (UTC) 19:52, 4 October 2007 (UTC) lol i love bash.org: 1. Save every Free Credit Card Offer you get, Put it in pile A 2. Save every Free Coupon You get, put that in pile B 3. Now open the credit card mail from pile A and find the Business Reply Mail Envelope. 4. Take the coupons from pile B and stuff them in the envelope you hold in your hand. 5. Drop the stuffed to the brim envelopes in your mail and walk away whistling. I have now received two phone calls from the credit card companies telling me that they received a stuffed envelope with coupons rather then my application. They informed me that it they are not pleased that they footed the bill for the crap I sent them. I reply with "It says Business Reply Mail" I'm suggesting coupons to you to ensure that your business is more successful. They promptly hang up on me. Now, I did this for about a month before it got boring, so I got an added idea! I added exactly 33 cents worth of pennies to the envelope so they paid EXTRA due to the weight. I got a call informing me about the money, I said it was a mistake and I demanded my change back. After yelling at the clerk and then to the supervisor they agreed to my demands and cut me a check for the money. I hold in my hand at this very moment a check from GTE Visa for exactly 33 cents. -- (Talk) ( ) 19:37, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :For some time, I've taken their credit card offer, cut it up with scissors, then mailed it back in their reply envelope. Hadn't thought of the coupons or pennies. :-) --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:55, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::You are a very silly person. Nice going, btw^^.— Ebany Salmonderiel (T• •talk:Ebany Salmonderiel|action=edit&section=new}} M) 08:13, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :::You know what I do? I send the Business Reply Envelope back in another Business Reply Envelope :D (T/ ) 08:15, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Well.... GREAT GOOGILY MOOGILY! The Paintballer (T/ ) 18:36, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :Yay, just got back from my boring-ass cottage today :)-- (Talk) ( ) 21:12, 7 October 2007 (UTC) ::What is ass cottage? Something like a buttplug? 18:33, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :::It is a type of cheese-- (Talk) ( ) 18:57, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::::ah, that explains it. 18:58, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :::::As it does for everything-- (Talk) ( ) 18:59, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::No, 42 does 19:00, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::/agree "42 is the answer to life, the world, and everything "-- (Talk) ( ) 19:01, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::: ;) 19:01, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::ehh, /bored-- (Talk) ( ) 19:03, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::get a life perhaps? 19:05, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::hmmm, ill try tht. any idea as to how much it costs btw?-- (Talk) ( ) 19:06, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::prbably 42. 19:08, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::plat?-- (Talk) ( ) 19:08, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Dunno. 19:10, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::well, if it is, i guess i should get my Healsig/Frenzy ready for somes IDS farmings!!1-- (Talk) ( ) 19:12, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Random post and position reset... >:D — Ness 19:19, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :Argh!! 19:20, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::Oh noes, he reset the indent! To Arms!-- (Talk) ( ) 19:23, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :::Rabble rabble rabble! 19:27, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::-Insert witty remark that involves pancakes... Mmm... Pancakes...- — Ness 19:29, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :::'Lolled' 19:30, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::-Snipes his typo- — Ness 19:31, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Ooh, look at all the posts on my talk page since i came back from playin the falling sand game O.o-- (Talk) ( ) 19:32, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :lolz failing sand game. 19:33, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::u must play it!! u no u want to...-- (Talk) ( ) 19:34, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :::Link? But.. The Settlers DS is muhc muhc bvetter and my typing sucks. 19:35, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::::the fallin sand game has nothing to do w/ link actually, just google it-- (Talk) ( ) 19:36, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :::::link it plz. 19:37, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::ohhh, lols, here u go-- (Talk) ( ) 19:38, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::Damn, need some plugins and this not my pc... 19:40, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::only part i understood of tht was "this not my pc"-- (Talk) ( ) 19:42, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Internet based games ftl GuildWars ftw!! 19:46, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::hah, guild wars is fer teh n00bs-- (Talk) ( ) 19:47, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::That's why I havent played it in like.. a month. 19:50, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::lol, believe it or not, neither have i, and yet i live on guildwiki. funny how tht works-- (Talk) ( ) 19:51, 8 October 2007 (UTC) 2009... Should be changed to Your buddeh, The Paintballer (T/ ) 02:42, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Oh....PS...Protective Spirit :Well, until recently, they have been good contributions, and it's much closer to 2,500 edits now-- (Talk) ( ) 03:14, 12 October 2007 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOOOO I'm not a cool peoples anymore ;_; Pushbiscuit 03:56, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :lol, srry, but hell invited me into his guild, and i dont get to spam ur talk page anymoar-- (Talk) ( ) 19:46, 15 October 2007 (UTC) ::/dance, me=still a cool peoples :) -- -- (s)talkpage 19:50, 15 October 2007 (UTC)